Piko x Gakupo- Slave and Master
by VocaFanatic5819
Summary: I fail at summaries, so, here are warnings: Mpreg. Yaoi. Yuri. Twincest. FCs.**HAS A SEQUEL IN THE MAKING**


Gakupo x Piko-

Slave and Master

Piko's P.O.V.

It's a rough life for me. I've sat here at a slave shop for months on end, and only one meal a week. I should be dead. I don't know my own name, and I barely know my history. All I know is I was actually born to royal parents, but they died and I had an older sister who took the throne, forcing me to be orphaned and then now I end a slave. When masters pass, they overlook me because of the way I am. I have two eye colors, and a tail that is a computer cord. That is unattractive for a 'perfect slave'. These so called 'perfect slaves' have beautiful hair and haven't been here long. I've been here nearly a year! I'm suffering, really.

I see yet another master come into the store, and he was one of the ones I think I may have seen before. He had very long purple hair, it was in a ponytail. His clothes were like a kimono in some parts, glowy in others. Yeah, I've seen this man before! I listen. "Hmm, I've been glancing at this one right here for a while now." the man says, pointing to me," He's not like the others. He stands out." "Yes, but this one has been here nearly a year. You must understand he is not of high quality." the salesclerk says, she always says that to every customer who sees me, and they pick another slave. Surprisingly to me, this time was different! "I know this, but I still want him. How much?" "His value is low, but he is-" and I couldn't hear how much the clerk said I was. The next thing I heard caused my tail to sway slightly," I'll take him off of your hands. What's his name?" "He has no name. We don't know." the purple-haired man approaches my cage, where I back into a corner and curl up, scared. The man softly speaks to me, causing me to let up and come to him. He grabs my tail, and makes me walk beside him. He takes me to a mansion, where then I was put into a room that had a few other people," This is the room for slaves. Now, do you really not have a name, or are you tricking me?" I shake a little,but respond," I-I have no name, Master." and the man thought for a moment. "How about Piko for your first name, what I'll call you?" I nod. "Kamui for the last name?" I think on this one. Kamui Piko? No, it didn't seem right. I shake my head no. "Utatane?" I nod. That was nice, Utatane Piko. The man lets my tail go, and locks the door shut.

I turn around and see a lot of people. One girl spoke to me,"Hi there, Piko." and I smiled slightly. She had yellow hair, shoulder length. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen! A different girl stands and comes to me. She had green hair and eyes. "Guys, he has no collar, nor a marking!" she said, I hear most of them gasp. The yellow girl didn't gasp, she spoke," Maybe he's new, Gumi." Okay, the green girl's name is Gumi. Gumi looked to the yellow girl," Rin, he can't be, Master never brings brand-new slaves in automatically." Rin was the yellow girl's name. Okay. I speak up," U-Um, Gumi...I am brand new, only, I've been at-at the store for almost a year and they starved me." and Gumi looked at me," Piko. How much did they feed you?" "One small meal weekly" Rin gasps," We need to get Master! He never keeps starved slaves like this!" Everyone agreed. I curl my tail around my stomach, showing them just how starved I was. "Woah, he has a tail!" said a yellow haired boy. He must have been Rin's brother. Rin looked to him," Len, that was too obvious. What are you going to point out next, his eyes?" Everyone looked to me, noticing my eyes. "How was Master such a baka?" said a long green-haired girl, she had her hair in two pigtails. She had a slight stomach on her. I growled at her," Just because I have a tail and multicolored eyes doesn't make any Master of mine a baka!" Rin stands and goes to me," Don't mind Miku, she's just kinda moody." and I nod, Rin then giving me a funny look," Why are you blushing?" I try to search for an answer, but I only say a simple," I don't know.." and the Miku girl says another angering remark," He's in love with you at first sight, Rin. You and Piko are such bakas too." It took a lot to keep a growl down. I hear footsteps, and apparently everyone else did, taking a seat somewhere they should. I followed suit and did the same thing.

Master walked in, looking right at me, his blue eyes staring me down," Come, Piko." he says, I obediently stand, and follow him. He takes me to a room that was what I was the most scared of: the branding room! I sit where he tells me, and he looks at a bare part of my arm and before i know it, I feel a huge amount of pain there, causing me to scream loudly. I couldn't help it. I hope Rin didn't hear me, but based on how loud I know I screamed, she probably did. I then feel something else on my arm, and I look over to see Master licking it. It felt strange and painful, but also comforting. After my arm stopped bleeding, because it had been, Master put a collar on me, it was like a gold-chain necklace with a silver heart on it. It had my name on it. He motioned for me to stand up, I did so.

He looked at me, smiling," Come on, Piko." he said, I follow him into what seemed to be a meal room. I smelled delicious food. He sat me at a chair, then left the room, telling me to stay right there. Later, the others come in and one that looked really like Master cared for him came too. I realize I'm sitting next to Master's chair, and this blue haired person sat in front of me. He was a bit strange looking, it's not really easy to describe, I'd kind of say like Miku. Next thing I know, we were served a very nice looking meal. There was a lot of delicious food on my plate, I don't think I could eat it all! I look beside me, and see Rin, smiling. I wasn't sure of anything until Master motioned for us all to begin eating. I ate some of the meat, a little corn, and a few other things on my plate, I couldn't finish it because my body was used to small meals. Master was forcing me to eat more, so I continued to eat all I could. I ate everything, I felt like I ate too much. Everyone but the blue-haired boy was sent back to the slave room.

Once there, I met the others,Luka,Meiko, and Teto. "Hey Len?" I ask, Len turning to me,"Yeah?" "Is it a bit of a relief to have another boy here?" "Heck yeah. Though, the girls never chased me, I chased a girl." and Len pointed to Gumi, who was asleep. I giggled slightly, then looked to Rin, who had also fallen asleep, then looked back to Len," I kind of think I like your sister." I whisper to him, he giggles a bit," I noticed already. It's like love at first sight. Sadly, if Kaito fails what Master wants, you won't have a chance for Rin." That scared me a bit," What do you mean?" "Your collar is a lot like Kaito's, only it has your name. Us, we have other kinds of collars. You're already a high-rank slave." "How can a slave be high-rank?!" "It's like a normal world, are low rank,middle rank, and high rank. Master is kind of the head of that here. Everyone here but you are middle rank. You're high rank." I think for a moment. How did Master know about my royal blood..or did he? I ask that," Can Master sometimes tell if someone has relations to high-rank normal people or royals?" "Yep. He saw it about Kaito." "Then he must have known I'm supposed to be a royal...but they made me into the slave line." "Probably." and I yawned quietly and heard Miku mutter something about Master and me. I said nothing. It was getting a bit late, so I went to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by Luka, and we went into the meal room for breakfast. Kaito talked to me a moment," So I see you'd be a replacement for me" he said, he reminded me of Miku already, but I forced the thought away," Y-Yeah..I guess so, Kaito.." and Kaito sighed," You're lucky. If you weren't a part of a royal, which you obviously are, you'd be a low-class, not high class. Your eye colors. Your baka of a tail. You'll later wish you were low-class, you won't like high-class." and I looked to Kaito," Why not?" "You'll find out." and we finished breakfast, all slaves returning to their room and Kaito going to his and Master's room, but Master kept me there. He took me to a room that seemed to be a clothing room," You're getting new clothes now. This area has many clothes, try some on." Master said, and I went on and tried a few. To please Master, I chose a kimono one, it was white with light blue details. He approved. I walked out and was put back into the slave room.

When I walk in, everyone gasped at my new clothes. All but Miku. She only scoffed. I sat on the couch of the room, and then I got showered with people wondering what happened. Like, Luka asked me one question," Why are you wearing clothes like that?! You look like you're higher ranking than Kaito!" and I replied that Master took me to the room to get new clothes and I got ones to please him. Everyone apparently supported my choice besides Miku, but for now, she is none of my concern. I looked to her and saw she was slightly crying, and I told Luka, who went over to her. I looked over to Rin, who was looking right at me. I smiled, she smiled back at me. She motioned for me to come over to her, which I had no objectons of, and then she kisses me! I hear a few "oh my-" and other comments. Miku of course was not happy, I heard her scoff, but I had not paid one slip of attention to her.

We all heard footsteps, Rin and I broke the kiss, and we all sat somewhere, I sat where I was at first. The door opened, Master was there," Piko, come." he told me, I did as instructed. I followed him to out of the room, where he told me something I may never had forgotten,"You won't be with them much longer if Kaito fails. Understand that?" "Yes, Master." "Good. Go on back now, spend as much time as you can." he told me, I nodded and went back in the room. I told the ones who cared, meaning excluding Miku. She cried because of it, but I wasn't gonna care.

"Master hasn't even gotten you to our level of eating habits. It's not safe, Piko..." Luka told me,I looked to her when Gumi spoke up," Yeah. He's not at all to how Master made Kaito before he took him off." Rin must have noticed the look on my face when she yelled at them," Will you people stop scaring and confusing him?!" Everyone looked at her, to me, and then nodded. "We're just scared for your lif-" I heard Rin growl as Teto tried to say that. She leaped onto Teto and attacked. Len went to me and told me what they meant," What they were muttering about is the cost of you being the high-rank. You have no choice but-" "To be like Kaito later on." "Yeah. Actually, I was a high-rank once, but I 'failed' and wasn't high anymore." I was confused with what Len said, but then he looked to Gumi," Have you seen Lashetta anywhere?" Gumi nodded," She's over there." and she pointed to a yellow-haired child. She had to be no more than three. She had blue eyes as well, and her hair was put up a tiny bit like Miku, just as an example. She looked to me, and curled up more into the corner she was in. Len stood and went to her, comforting her and saying it was okay for her to be near me. She walked over to me and said hi, I smiled to her and patted her head softly. Len went back beside me as the girls fought, Miku was on the sidelines too, not wanting part of that. Len looked to me," She's the 'fail' as Master calls her. He never calls her by her name, which is Lashetta." he explained, I looked to Lashetta, who was clutching my tail for some reason," Eyes are different! Cool!" she said, making me smile a bit, and I look to Len," What rank example is she?" "Sadly, Master finds her as a low rank and she shouldn't be here. The only reason she's here is because I'm her...'mother'...and Master respects that a bit. I'm scared for Kaito because it might end different, and if he fails...I'm also scared for you, Piko." I nod a bit," Yeah, it seems Master is looking for something about one of his kids..." and I look to Lashetta, her eyes sparkling," Something Lashetta doesn't seem to have..." and I think. Yellow, it's a color unrelated to purple. Kaito..his hair is blue. Closely related to purple. I get the idea immediately," Purple hair!" I say, Len looks right to me, I look to him," What do you mean 'purple hair'?" and I explain," Yellow's a color unrelated to Master's purple hair, which left a chance of, and it did end that way, of Lashetta having yellow hair. Master has Kaito now, who happens to have blue hair. Blue's closely related to purple, leaving a good chance of the kid having purple." "But there's still a chance it'll have blue!" "Exactly! Now, my hair color, white, is kind of related to purple, due to the tone. That makes it if Kaito fails and all happens, the kid I'd have..." I stop to let Len finish my sentence," Has the higher chance of having a purple-related hair!" and I nod. Len apparently understood now. But then looked a bit angered,"Why does hair color matter to him?! Freaking baka!" and Miku spoke in,"Didn't I already say that, Len-chan?" Len and I say the same thing at the same time," Shut up, Miku." and she growls slightly.

That night, all of us got a little wild, and I don't really want to mention that all. What woke us up that morning was one of the worst things to wake up to: Master forcing us up and most of us to go to some room. Only Rin and I were left. Rin went to the bathroom part of the slaves' room and was puking, which pounded to my concerns. I could hear someone's scream or yell, and could tell by the tone it was Kaito. So, hearing Kaito's scream and Rin getting sick, I'm really worried for everything. Rin comes back, and notices I looked worried," What's wrong?" and I turn to her," Really worried about a lot of stuff. Kaito,you, and myself. Kaito's screaming, you're getting sick, and what Master told me yesterday..." and I felt Rin rubbing my back and tail," It'll be okay, Piko...Everything will." and I smile and let her cuddle against me, and we get a bit more sleep.

When we woke up,somehow we slept the whole day, everyone was back in the room, talking about Kaito, Master, and me. "H-Huh...? What are you guys talking about..?" I say sleepily, everyone looks to me and Miku speaks up," You're not gonna be here long, we think Kaito failed." and Rin hugged me a bit," Master cares about others..." "No he doesn't, Rin, you know that! He tore me from Gumi once!" "Well maybe he cares more now about others!" "Doubt it." I was just sitting there listening to the two arguing. I did tell them to shut up and they we all hear footsteps again, and for some reason, I automatically cower where I am, and curl up, I think I confused Rin, but then everyone did like normal. I looked up over my knees and saw Master...with Kaito. I grabbed my tail and kept it in my hand. I could hear Kaito sigh, and he sat beside me, he was holding a tiny child, it must have been his.

I looked up to Master, who was right in front of me now. I held back a whimper of fear, and he told me to stand. I did so. He looked to me," You might not be back for a while, Piko. You might want to say bye to these people." and I nodded, waving to everyone. They waved back, and my eyes fell to Kaito before I left, he was crying. I felt saddened for him, to be like Len was..a 'fail'. I was scared now, like everyone was for me. I followed Master,who was not holding me with him, giving me a choice if I wanted to be with him or not, but I followed still. We reached a room that looked special. It must have been Master's room. "Piko,"he began,"You'll be in this room with me for now on." and I nodded,"Yes, Master." He opened the door, revealing a gigantic room, it was the size of a normal house!

Normal P.O.V.:

In the slaves' room, Len was comforting Kaito, he was crying. Lashetta was also trying to help. Kaito cried into Len's shoulder a little," E-Even if Go-Goro has a blueish t-tone of purple...M-Master calls him a fail.." Len rubbed Kaito's back softly," It's alright..I know how you feel.." Len says, trying to continue the comfort. Kaito nods slightly,but still was crying. Rin felt a bit nauseous, so she went on to the bathroom part of the room again. Gumi watched her, and looked a bit confused," I wonder why she's sick. We ate the same thing as always, and she doesn't have medicines or anything..." she said, Miku gave a simple responce," Who gives a crap?" And Lashetta wasn't happy with Miku," I care about Auntie!" and Len could only smile at his daughter. Miku back-hand slapped the young girl, causing her to cry. Len lat Kaito go, Kaito telling him to care for Lashetta, and went to Miku and growled," If you ever, and I mean ever, do that again, I don't care there's a 'rule' about boys hitting girls, you're not gonna like it at all. Never hit Lashetta." and he picked up Lashetta, taking her with him where he was previously sitting. Luka got up, then went to Len and slapped him and Lashetta. Len stood up," Luka, I spared Miku getting hurt becaue she's pregnant, but you are a different story!" and Len punched Luka, and the two then fought, Gumi going to where Len had been sitting, and covered Lashetta's eyes. She didn't need to see this. No one did.

Now, meanwhile with Piko and 'Master', things were much calmer. Piko sat on the bed in the room, so did 'Master'. Piko looked to the purple-haired male," M-Master? What is your n-name, if I may ask..?" he asked, the man turning to him," Oh yes. My name is Gakupo." and Piko nodded,"Lemmie guess, Kamui Gakupo is your full name." "Yes." Gakupo chuckled, Kaito and Len had been nice, but Piko, Piko's something else, the other two were never like Piko. Gakupo laid himself down and went over to Piko. Piko was confused, but did not object. Gakupo grabbed Piko's 'tail', which made the boy jump a bit, and by reflex, snatch his tail back. "Mas- I mean,Gakupo, p-please don't grab my tail..." "Why not?" Piko sighed at the question," I-It makes me thin-think you're gonna rip it off.." "I wouldn't rip it off," Gakupo began, grabbing Piko's hand that was holding his tail,"Not one as beautiful as yours." and with that, Gakupo kissed Piko, Piko getting startled again. Piko heard someone coming, and pushed Gakupo off, and did explain why.

Next thing they knew, Kaito and Rin were there. Piko blushed a bit, then Gakupo jumped off the bed. "Why are you two here?" "Master, Len and Luka are fighting and we can't break them away!" Rin explained,Piko jumping off of the bed, Gakupo looked to him and motioned for him to come," Okay. We're gonna see what we can do." Gakupo said, then he,Kaito,Rin, and Piko ran to the slaves' room, where the two continued to fiight. Piko was the first to say something," Hey! What are you two doing in here?!" Piko's actions shocked Gakupo, but pleased him. Len and Luka looked at the four who were near the door, along with Miku,Gumi, and Lashetta. Goro was asleep. Lashetta spoke up," Mi-Mi said something bad about Auntie Rin and then slapped me when I said I cared, Momma got mad, got me to him, Luka slapped us, and then now." and Gakupo and Piko came in, breaking up the fight. Rin felt sick again, so she went back to the bathroom part on the room. Piko was a bit worried about his friend, but had things he had to take care of. He was holding Len back, Gakupo was holding Luka. Gakupo looked at Miku," Now, is what Lashetta said correct?!" and Miku, who was beginning to cry, nodded," Y-Yes, Master.." Gakupo looked at Len," Did you threaten Miku?" "After she slapped our daughter, yes. I kept back from hitting her because she's pregnant." and Gakupo nodded. Piko was losing his grip on the yellow haired boy, because as Len said what he did, his mind went right to Rin. He shook his head a few times and hit himself with his tail, but that didn't work. Seeing as he was trying to keep his grip, he twisted his tail around Len's leg. Gakupo finished talking to the people there, and he got Piko's attention after," Utatane Piko!" "A-Wha? Oh, sorry Master!" Piko said, shaking his head."You can let Len go, we're going back to the room." "Okay." and Piko let Len go, then followed Gakupo back.

Once back in the room, Piko was still a bit off in his mind. Gakupo noticed, and got his attention again," Piko!" "Yes, Gakupo...?" "Why do you keep staring into space and look so deep in thoughts?" and Piko sighed," I'm kinda worried abou Rin, that's all." "Why?" Gakupo was a bit confused."Because I think that night everyone got drunk and crazy...I may have gotten her pregnant.." and Gakupo was a bit shocked," Really?" "Y-Yes..That's why after Len said something about Miku, I was off into my thoughts..." "Because it made you consider that Rin might be pregnant with your child?" "Yeah.." and Piko blushed a bit, but then a question arose in his mind. He asked it," Hey Gakupo, do you even know who's kid Miku's gonna have?" "Nope. Everyone thought she was with Luka, and two girls having kids is impossible." and Piko thought for a moment. It was true, that i_was_/i impossible. Unless something weird happened, it really was entirely impossible. He shrugged.

In the slaves' room, Rin was laying down on a couch in the room. She honestly felt sick, and it made the day go slow, it was still early in the morning. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking. She had been lost in thought for a little while now, just as Piko had been when holding Len from hurting Luka. Kaito sat down on the couch, right where Rin's feet were, but avoiding from sitting on her feet. Rin looked at Kaito, then sat up on the couch, now sitting. He looked to her," You alright?" "Yeah, Kaito. I'm fine. Just not feeling too good." "Oh okay." and Rin stared at the ceiling again, thinking. Len was watching his sister during this, and noticed that she was thinking as much as Piko had seemed to be when he was holding him," Rin!" "Huh?! ...Len, what is it?" "Just getting you snapped back into Earth, you keep staring off into space like Piko had been!" "Well, I was thinking about Piko for a moment! Can a girl have some time to think?! Sheesh.." Rin sighed, Miku snickering," Oh, Rin. You'll never understand love, will you? You're just so immature~" "I'll make you eat those words one day, Miku!" "Oh, Really~?" "Not now, though. Don't stress yourself, haha~" Miku sighed, Rin was always the one winning the arguments, but that won't be the same later on. Miku knew that, and relaxed a bit.

With Piko, he and Gakupo were still in the room. Things were getting a bit crazy, but not quite yet. Piko was only going with that was going on because he knew Gakupo would force whatever he wanted. Piko and Gakupo were still at the bed, Piko looking the purple-haired man in the eyes, but saying nothing. Gakupo looked Piko in the eyes for a moment and then slowly reached over and held Piko's tail gently, Piko forcing himself not to grab his tail away. Piko was obviously scared about a lot of things. Gakupo realized that, but ignored that fact as well. He gently rubbed the black colored tail, it was smooth, perfect. Piko could be heard 'purring' as his tail was being rubbed,"That feels good, Gakupo.." he said, Gakupo smiling," I'm glad it does." Time passed, and Piko was pleased more and more.

That night was the night that would be the beginning.

Piko's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I felt sick, like, puke sick. I got out of the bed where Gakupo was with me, and went to the bathroom. puking just as I reached the room. I was unsure why, I had guesses, but guesses aren't enough. I sat my back on the wall, sighing. I puked again into the toilet, I couldn't control it. Apparently, I had woken Gakupo up with my vomiting, and he came in," Piko, you okay?" I nodded to him, and then automatically puked again! He came in and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I smiled, and kept still, it helped me to not puke. I'd probably already vomited last night's dinner into the toilet by now. It was a bit disgusting, but it was more annoying than anything. I looked up to Gakupo, who was smiling to me," You probably already know what's going on." I say with a blank face, Gakupo shaking his head no," Not quite. Maybe tomorrow." is all he said,but then said something else," How about today, you go and be with the others in the slaves' room for a while? Once you're not feeling too sick?" I immediately said yes. I liked to be with them, even if Miku was a pain in the butt. I stood up carefully and went to a chair in the room and sat, staring off into space again.

That afternoon, I felt completely better, and Gakupo allowed me to go on with the others. When I entered, Rin immediately ran to me and hugged me gently. I smile," Hey Rin~" "Hey Piko~" and Rin smiled. I sat on the couch, and Miku filled me in with a few details," Well, seems your little girlfriend's been staring off into space, just fantasizing about you." I look at Rin, who was blushing a little,but looked to me," it's just that I've gotten lost in thought a few times..especially when Len was mentioning a few things...I was thinking about the fact I've been sick in the mornings for a few days.." and I looked down a bit, Rin noticing. "Why are you looking like that?" I look to her," B-Because I've been thinking about the same thing about you..and one time I was in Gak- I mean, Master's room I got lost in thought about that..and I told him something that I'm thinking is what's going on..." and Rin looked up to me," I know what's going on, Kaito,Len, and Miku all told me what it is.." and she went up to my ear and told me exactly what I thought,she was pregnant. I blush a bit, not sure what to think. Everyone noticed it, and Miku snickered. Len looked to me," Piko, you might be glad you're with Master for now. I know how Miku is now, and how I was once, and if Rin's like either of us, she'll be close to murdering everyone here." and I chuckle a bit. Rin looked to Len," Shut up!" she yelled at him, I only stayed back. Luka looked to me," Why are you here, anyway? Spying for Master?" I shake my head no,"No way! He said I could be here for the day." and Rin smiles a bit. I tell them I'll leave when dinner would end that day. They approved, of course. Even Miku. I looked around the room and saw Lashetta, she was looking at me and smiling," Hi Piko!" she said, I smiled at her. She went to me and sat in my lap, and looked up at me," We sometimes sing..Do you?" she asked, Len telling Lashetta to not ask questions like that, but I tell Len it was alright. I look down to the girl," Yes. I do. I've actually heard some of you guys's songs." I look to Rin and whisper in her ear,"Magnet." and she looks to me," Well, I kinda wanna hear you singing alone first." and I nod. I sang a song of my own, it's called Remember. Everyone listened. and Rin looked to me," On that one word you whispered, yeah, let's try." and so Rin and I sang a song that made Miku and Luka mad. We spent the day singing, before we knew it, it was dinner, and the day ended.

I'll never forget this one morning. It changed my life more than ever. Gakupo and I were woken up by a gunman shooting in the slaves' room. I was first to get up and run into the room, he turned to me. I saw blood of someone, I couldn't tell who it was. I looked the man in the eyes, he looked at me and pointed his gun. The next thing I remember is a lot of pain in between my chest and stomach and Rin screaming my name, then picking me up and running to Gakupo's room. I blacked out.

I woke up sometime later, and I saw Gakupo and Rin watching over me. I tried to move, but it was kinda painful, so I had barely moved at all. I could turn my head easily, though. I looked to Rin,"What happened to me..?" I asked, Rin's face turns from a smile to a upset face,"You got shot.." and Gakupo spoke up,"You've been out for about two weeks..I'm kinda scared for-" and I look at both of them. Gakupo looked at Rin, who looked at him," You better not have almost said what I think you almost did, Master." and Gakupo sighed," Yes I almost said that, okay, Rin?!" I sighed, but spoke up," Rin, did the gun person say anything at all to you..?" Rin nodded," He said he was looking for someone..and it was you. He said 'Where is Piko?!' and..and..Luka stood up for you and said you weren't here, but the gun person could tell she was lying and killed her. Miku's not in a good state of mind now..." and I sigh again. I'll never be able to tell Luka a simple 'thank you' for that. I kept my sights to Rin," Did anyone else die?" and I heard Gakupo talk instead," Teto did." and then I saw Rin stand up," I-I need to go out of the room for a little while.." she said, I could see tears in her eyes, I looked to Gakupo," Len, too?" He sadly nodded. Rin was outside of the room now, and I could hear her crying. I slowly sat up, Gakupo watched me carefully. I turned so I could get off of the bed I was on, and slowly got down. My body hurt all over from the movement, but I slowly walked over to the door, Gakupo looked to me,"What are you doing?" "Gonna comfort Rin. She's more hurt than I am." Gakupo smiled as I slowly walked over, holding my tail a bit, and went over to Rin. She was having a nervous breakdown, and she saw me," Piko, you shouldn't be out of bed! What are you doing out here?!" and I go to her and hug her gently,"I'm here for you. You're more hurt than I am..." and she hugged me gently, crying onto me. I couldn't help but cry a bit myself, both from sadness of never seeing Len,Luka, or Teto again, and from pain. We stayed there a little while until for some reason, I blacked out again.

I woke up in the bed again. Time must have passed. I looked beside me to see Gakupo asleep, and Rin was probably in the slaves' room. I yawned a bit, I felt like I had taken a nice and long nap. Gakupo woke up and yawned, turning to me," You've been out a while." I look him in the eyes," How long?" "Almost a month this time." So in total, both times I blacked out, I've been out one month and two weeks. Okay then. I smile and hug Gakupo, he smiles too,"I'd suggest you just not move a lot, you had blacked out both times as you or someone was moving you around a lot." and I nod," Okay." I look at the ceiling, and smile a bit," I regret nothing." I said. I was hungry, but didn't say anything. My stomach growled a bit, and Gakupo apparently heard it," Want me to get you something to eat, Piko?" "Yeah. I'll stay right here while I wait." Gakupo smiled as he left the room.

Once he came back, he had a nice sized plate of food. He handed some to me and I ate it. When I was full, I just laid there. I took my time and thought about everything. I looked at the part of my body that was bandaged up, Gakupo probably noticing, and he put his hand there, causing me to flinch a little. He looks to me," How much did that hurt, if at all?" I smile,"Not much." "Good. I'm gonna take the bandage off so I can see how your wound has been healing. You can look if you want. I don't think it'll be pretty." and I nod as Gakupo took the bandages and unwrapped them from me, openly revealing the gunshot wound. It was healing well, seeing as I've been unconscious a lot of the time as it had been healing. Gakupo put his hand around the wound to see how much it hurt me if it's touched. It barely hurt. Gakupo told me that was good, it meant the wound was healing well. I heard a happy sigh from him and he muttered something. All I heard was "It should still be alive" out of it. I looked him in the eyes," What were you saying?" I ask, Gakupo smiling," I said 'Even after you being shot, it or they should still be alive'." and he smiled. I was confused,"What do you mean?" I ask, Gakupo still had a happy smile on his face as he spoke," Even if you were passed out, your body didn't seem to know and you kept randomly moving,talking, and or vomiting, as nasty as that was." and I shudder a bit," What are you leadin- Wait a sec.." I gathered my thoughts. As I did, it slowly clicked in my mind," So you're saying...I-I'm pregnant?" I stuttered as I said that.I saw Gakupo nod," Yes." and I was a little questioning about how that's even possible, but I smiled. It didn't matter.

Later, Gakupo gets up after wrapping the wound again,but not too tight. He got me some food again,seeing as he was still scared I'd black out again from standing up, and I ate. I heard someone banging at the door, and it wasn't like a knock. Gakupo knew this was someone trying to break in. I turn to him," What do I do?" I whisper, he pointed down," Under the bed, I think you can fit under there. It might be a very slight squeeze, but no one would be able to tell you're there." he whispered in my ear, I nod. Swiftly and quietly, I go under. There was purple things hanging from the bed to hide what it had under, so I was safe. I held my breath.

Normal P.O.V.

Gakupo stood up off of the bed and looked to the door. "Who are you?!" "A brother of one of your 'slaves'." said the voice at the other end. "What is your name?!" "Akaito." Gakupo stepped back from the door a bit. Akaito, he was one of Kaito's brothers and looked like a red demon of him. "Where did you come from?" "The White region." Piko heard this and kept from gasping. He's from this region, but had been sold to the slave industry when he was young. Gakupo growled," What business do you have here from the White region?!" "I'm here for Piko." "You..You're the one who shot him!" "No, that was Taito." Piko was listening and could tell Akaito was lying, and accidentally let out a whisper,"No." Thankfully, Akaito could not hear that. Gakupo growled again," If it was you or Taito, I don't care. You aren't coming in here. Piko's not even in here." "Then where is he, Gakupo~?" Gakupo had to think quick or Akaito would tell it was a lie. Piko muttered "Store" in a quiet whisper to help,Gakupo hearing but Akaito not," Piko's at the store." and Akaito believed it. "Well, tell your friend,or boyfriend, whichever, he's not gonna live long. He may have survived the first one, but he got lucky." and Gakupo made sure Akaito was gone before he allowed Piko out from under the bed.

Piko's P.O.V.

That was stressing. I found out who my near-murderer was, and had to be lied about. While all the while, I was hearing it all. Once I was out from under the bed, I got onto the bed again. I hugged Gakupo a bit, as a thank-you for saving my life 's saved my life a lot, where I never got to repay it. No matter what I do, I'll be unable to repay Gakupo for helping me. I smiled as I thought about things that were good. I layed my back onto the bed and began to start a sing some random words, it ended a bit of a song, but I'd never keep it," Things in life are delicate, easily broken~ When danger comes, there are people for you~" and a few other random words," When I can't repay, I lay here and say~ These words I've chosen~ Quiet or out loud, if I may~ So many things left unspoken~" and I sang more, and Gakupo smiled as I sang, my voice had a very calm tone. When I finished, Gakupo was smiling a lot," That was good. One thing, what made you want to sing like that?" "I don't know," I shrugged," I was thinking about my life recently. I have many people now that have saved my life, and I can't find a way to repay it, and I can't repay it. Len and Luka saved my life by standing up to Taito or Akaito, but they died. Rin saved my life because she took me somewhere, and I don't know how to repay her. Kaito, too. Then..there's you, Gakupo." and he looked me in the eyes," How come?" I sat up," How do you not see this?! You helped me when I got shot and was out,at least I think so, and just a little while ago, you stood up for me against Akaito, even if you knew you might get shot." and Gakupo nods,"I know I did all that, but you already repaid me, because you're alive. I don't want a favor in return for life is all that's needed." and he kissed me on the forehead. I smiled," Only me?" I said, giggling slightly,Gakupo chuckling," You and our unborn child or children." and I still smiled," That's what I thought~"

Days passed fast after that. Add the times I was blacked out,a month and two weeks, and add that with itself. So about 3 months total, if I'm correct. My gunshot wound was healed, there was only a circular scar on my chest/stomach area left as a memory of how I'd barely escaped a shooting with my life. I laid on the bed, and muttered that one random lyric piece," When I can't repay, I lay here and say~ These words I've chosen~ Quiet or out loud if I may~ All these words left unspoken~" and Gakupo was in the room, so he heard me. I only smiled. I looked at myself a little,and could tell I was starting to show a bit. Though, in this kimono thing, it was not easy to tell. I look to my purple-haired love and master," Hey..Can I visit my friends in the slave room for a litte while?" I ask. Gakupo looks to me," I'd have to come with you. Taito and Akaito,remember?" "Yeah.." I sigh," But I want to see how everyone's doing." and Gakupo smiled,"Piko, you're one of the most caring and unselfish person I've ever met. You don't care about your health, or your life when it comes to your friends. Yeah, we can go." and I jump off of the bed and join Gakupo. We walk down through the hallway to the slaves' room.

Once there, Gakupo stayed hidden from everyone that was there, and I hesitantly walked in. Rin saw me and hugged me gently. It's funny that we were both pregnant at the same time. It felt strange. I smiled as she hugged me. I felt weird for many reasons, but kept that off from my face. Gakupo was secretly watching, and I knew it. I walked deeper into the room and sat where I normally did and my eyes fell on Miku immediately. She was different from last time I saw her. She didn't have her hair up, she had cut it a bit, and I think i could see remainments of...pink hair dye in her hair? I shook my head and looked to Rin, who was looking at me," Why did you decide to come here? And why is Master here too?" "I came because I was worried about you girls and Kaito. Master's here because he's scared that SOMEONE might come back." and I looked at Kaito and mouthed 'your brother' at him. He looked me in the eyes," Which brother?!" he siad, I growled a bit as I told him," The one that looks like a demon, Akaito, and one of your other brothers, Taito."

Rin's P.O.V.

Wow, Piko was mad! It must have been his emotions acting up. I was nearly sure of it. He might have been a day or so less pregnant than me, but I think he was acting worse. Kaito looked to Piko," Taito and Akaito have nothing to do with you!" "They have something to do with the White region! I heard Akaito say about the White region and they were looking for me to kill me!" Oh no! The White region out to kill my Piko?! Never!

After the boys finished their arguments, I layed on Piko's chest a little and had my hand near his slightly rounded stomach. It was strange he was already showing, and Kaito mentioned it," The only thing I can consider is you'll have twins..at least,Piko." I heard Piko sigh and mutter,"Twins." I then backed up a moment. 'twins' was a word I did not want to hear ever again.

Piko's P.O.V.

I saw Rin back up and I realised I reminded her of Len. I looked to Kaito," Thanks a freaking lot, you're probably the reason she's about to cry!" he growled," Not my fault! You're the one who muttered 'twins'!" I felt rage building," Yeah right! You're the one who mentioned that word first!" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I heard Rin and Miku yell. Rin ran out of the area, crying, and I stood up," I'm not gonna be the reason someone gets hurt." I said, going to Rin a moment and giving her a quick kiss, and then I went to the door, telling Gakupo I was ready to go from the room. We both left.

"I feel so bad now, Gakupo.." I said, almost crying. "It's not your fault,Piko..Kaito mentioned it first.." "Who cares who started it?! I sure don't! All I know is I made one of my friends cry because I reminded her of her brother!" I yelled, crying now. Gakupo was annoyingly calm. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I woke up about an hour later, and it was time to eat.

At dinner, Rin was talking to me," How come you left all of a sudden earlier?" "Kaito and I were yelling,you two told us to shut up, I made you cry, and I left so no one tried to hurt me and I wouldn't try to hurt anyone. I'm cautious sometimes." and Rin smiled," Yeah, you're protective of the child or children." Kaito,who unfortunately sat by me, gave me some advice," Keep that up. Whenever instincts tell you to get out of there, do it. It'll save you and your children's lives sometimes." and Rin heard that because she said "Uh-huh." I looked to Rin," Is there something I don't seem to know?" "Y-Yes.." "What is it?" "I-I've been pregnant before..but lost the child.." and I sigh quietly," Sorry for your loss." "I-It's fine. I don't think you'd believe who's child it would've been, anyway..." and I look her in the eyes," Who?" Rin sighs a few times," L-Len..." and both me and Kaito look to her with weird looks on our faces,"How could your brother almost be the father of your child..that's,like, incest." Kaito said,Rin wasn't comfortable with this," I-I don't know..but he would have been...IF MIKU HADN'T THROWN ME INTO THAT FREAKING TABLE!" I whisper in Kaito's ear,"I'm actually on Miku's side for once on that one. She stopped some really screwed up incest." and Kaito nodded. Miku looked to us,"Heard that. Thanks for the compliment, at least I did something right." Rin growled, but then looked to Gakupo," Do you know where Teshi's at?" "Still upstairs." "After dinner, can I take Piko to see her?" "Sure." and I looked to Rin," Who exactly is Teshi?" Rin giggled," You'll find out~" and we completed our dinner.

Rin's P.O.V.

Wow. I barely even know Piko, but I'm taking him to see a secret child that's upstairs. I feel dumb, but happy at the same time. I see a rope hanging from the ceiling and a pull slightly, in case Teshi was awake,and/or well enough to be walking around, so she'd get out of the way of me coming in. Piko watched me pull the rope, and stairs unfolded. It was like an attic. I motion for Piko to follow," If she's awake or well enough to be moving around a lot, she'll be scared of you. I'll try to convince her it's okay." "Don't worry,Rin," he giggled," I have a plan if she is scared and won't listen to you." and he smiled sweetly. We walked upstairs, and I saw the little 3-year-old. She was at the window, singing a small tune.

Piko's P.O.V.

When I laid eyes on this child..I could see she had long yellow hair, and a majestic voice for a 3-year-old, unlike Lashetta. "Teshi, dear~" Rin said, the girl turning to us. She had blue eyes too. Was this place full of blue-eyed people?! I locked eyes with this little girl, and she immediately backed away. I backed up a bit,seeing as i was off the stairs now, too. Her clothes were..purple and black. And had the designs of Kaito's. "Uhh, Rin, why is she dressed like Taito..?!" "It's fine. Kaito gave the clothes to her." and I tried to hide my fears. I heard the little 3-year-old," M-Mommy, who is the white haired boy?" she asked, Rin smiled," Teshi, this is Piko. He's nothing to fear." "B-But he wears M-Master's clothes!" Crap. She noticed. Rin looked to me and saw me in a purple-and-sky blue kimono. She sighed," Teshi, he's not like Master..at all." and Teshi only backed into a corner more. "Rin. Let me handle this, i can calm her." I said, Rin turned to me," How?! She's scared of you because you're wearing a kimono, and you're a bit scared of her because she's dressed like that demon!" "Like this..." I said, and came to a decent area near Teshi, but not too close,"Things in life are delicate, easily broken~ When danger comes, there are people for you~ When I can't repay, I lay here and say~ These words I've chosen~ Quiet or out loud, if I may~ So many things left unspoken~" and Teshi slowly had moved into my lap, falling asleep on me," See what i meant?" I said, Rin was amazed," Where did you learn that song?" "I made it up one time i was in Master's room, I was laying there and i was singing." Rin smiled as she picked Teshi from my lap and placed her on a bed. I looked to Rin," Why did you want me to see her?" "Because she's another kid. We keep her secret, but she has a weak immune system, so people sometimes come in here to check on her health." I smile, looking at Rin, then back to the kid," You're apparently her mother, so who's her father?" I ask, Rin sighing," Len. I'm not sure why she's alive, anyway. I barely remember much, but it's okay. All i know is later, she'll have a little brother or sister, haha~" and I smile," Yep, and, umm, cousins?" "I think so" Rin and I giggle, then go back down. I return to Gakupo, and Rin returns to the room.

When I woke up that morning, I felt really happy for some reason. Gakupo was still asleep, and was hugging me gently, so I stayed there and tried to go back to sleep until i heard some tapping at the window,"Oh, Pikooo~" I jump a little, and look over slightly to see Taito. Aw crap. I shake Gakupo awake," WHAT?!" "T-Taito.." I say, and he looks at the window,seeing him," Taito, how dare you." he said, jumping off of the bed, I shiver and cover my eyes and ears so I won't hear or see anything.

Normal P.O.V.

As Piko covered his senses, Gakupo went to the window and opened it," Taito, you're a sick man. First, you stalk someone. Second, you tried to kill them twice, this is #3. Third, you do it when their friend is asleep, and fourth, you want to kill a pregnant person! What else?!" Taito only laughed manianicly," Oh, the more reason to kill him! Pregnant? Heck. Maybe I'll wait until the kid's born and then kill them both, AHAHA~ Oh, sweet blood!" Gakupo noticed that Taito was actually climbing on the house in order to be here. "Hey Taito, I think you'll wanna say 'oh, sweet blood' after.." and Gakupo pushed Taito," This!" and Taito only reversed it, leaving Gakupo hanging off of the edge of the window. "Taito!" said a voice, Taito turned around, allowing Gakupo to climb back in the window," Kaito. "Hello, brother." "What do you want with Gakupo and Piko?!" "Kill Piko and his kid, then leave Gakupo alone." i_Keyword: kid, not kidS,_/i Piko thought, hearing this dispite the ear-covering. Kaito attacked his brother, sending them into the wall. Taito retaliated and pinned Kaito near the window. Piko was watching, he couldn't help it. Taito smiled," I'm sorry, but goodbye, brother! ahaha~" Taito pushed Kaito out of the window. This window was too high up to survive the fall. Kaito was dead when he hit the ground. Piko was afraid now. That could just as well be Gakupo or himself next. Gakupo growled, grabbing one of his samurai swords. Sht was going down when Gakupo brought the sword out, and Piko knew it. He snuck off out of the room and went to the slave room.

Piko's P.O.V.

I just watched a friend die. At the hands of someone who nearly killed me. I heard Rin," Piko, what are you doing in here?!" "Taito's i-in Master's room and killed Kaito..Master has his samurai sword out now.." and Rin jumped,"K-Kaito just died? Because of his own brother?" Rin asked me, I nod. I sit with her,"I-I watched it happen.." and i began to cry, both for the fact another friend died, and for the fact that Gakupo might die in this faceoff with Taito! All that would be left is Rin,Gumi,Miku, and me. Gumi,as far as I know, is the only girl not pregnant. But i could be wrong. I look to Gumi, who was awake too," So you mean to tell us you and Master are the only boys left here?" I sighed," Yes, Gumi. Only us. It scares me, you three might get hurt without a male in the room..." and i see a little child in a 'crib'," And what about Lashetta and Goro? What will we do?" I said. Miku smiled," We'll have no choice but to care for them. Master doesn't care about them..." and I smile to Miku," Yeah. I'll be sure to mention it to him, in case he gets a change of heart. Both Lashetta and Goro have no mother now..." and I look to Rin, who nods. Lashetta woke up, and saw me," Hi Pika" I facepalm,"Lashetta, my name is Piko, not Pika." "Oh ok~" I saw her look to Rin, and then come to us. Rin and I smile.

I hear Gakupo's footsteps coming my way, and I stand. He comes in to see me," Good. I'm glad you were in here, Piko..I was worried." he said, and I smile," I'm alright, I came here to keep out of your way." Gakupo smiled. We go back in our room. I lay on the bed, sighing. Gakupo looked to me," Want an early breakfast?" I nod.

At breakfast, I talked with the girls and Gakupo. I remembered what the girls wanted me to know," Gakupo?" "Yes, Piko?" "Why do you not care about Lashetta and Goro..?" "I do. I acted like i didn't." "Master! Why did you? I mean, they barely know their father, and they have no mother, thanks to Akaito." Gumi said, I couldn't help but smile," I'll try to situate times i can help out, but right now, we're under extra caution. I got rid of Taito, but-" "Yeah. Akaito was at fault for other shooting." Miku said. I growled," We've got to find some way to get rid of Akaito as well. Because of what Taito had done earlier." I say, Gakupo smiles at me,"Yeah, Kaito would rather have us kill Akaito, because Akaito killed Luka,Teto,Neru, and..." Gakupo paused. I looked at Rin, who already looked like she was going to cry," Don't say it." I told him," She will cry again, I don't like seeing Rin cry.." and Gakupo nods," Okay." Gumi spoke up," I don't like how we are right now. When and if Akaito comes into our room...who can guard us? Kaito was the last boy left in the room. Rin and Miku can't guard us, and I don't stand a chance in a fight with a boy..except if i fought Piko...but that's beyond the-" I slapped Gumi,"Don't call me weak!" I growled. I looked over to the others and stood up,"Excuse me before I hurt anyone." and I walked into a secret room that only Gakupo and I knew of, and I screamed swear words that some probably did not think I would say. I returned about 4 minutes later after screaming off the anger, and we all silently finished our breakfast.

When Gakupo and I returned to our room, he looked at me, worried," Were you okay over at breakfast?" I nod," Yeah, I was fine. I guess that was just my emotions acting up. Thank goodness for that secret room." "Yeah. I was able to hear you screaming all that. I think Rin heard you, too. She had said something like," and Gakupo tried to make his voice a little like Rin's," 'Woah he's mad.'" and I giggled," Yeah, i was. I had to keep from slapping everyone else, Gumi put me at that way because she called me a weak person." Gakupo hugged me gently," She's the strongest girl, Piko, that's why she said that." I nodded and enjoyed the hug. Then, I just laid there and thought about things. I am the weakest male here, seeing as Gakupo and I are the only ones, and he's stronger than me. I respect that. I then put my hand on my stomach, which was slightly rounded. Not much to notice, but i had a blue-and-purple kimono thing on, so it couldn't be noticed. I yawned, but I didn't want to sleep. I felt like looking outside, but the only window there was the one Kaito fell from. There wasn't much to do. Gakupo looked to me, and saw my boredom,"I can get you something to do, if you're bored." "What do you have in mind..?" "Playing a few games, I guess." "Sure." We played games for a while.

Nothing much happened around until two months later. Gakupo had left me one time, since I was really fast asleep, and apparently, got some new people. I was woken up by two identical screams of someone getting hurt. I shudder at it. Gakupo returned later. "Gakupo, did you get new people here or something?" "Yep. Strangely, they're twins...and both with red eyes and grey hair." I jump a little,"What?! Pleease don't tell me their names are Haku and Dell." "That does happen to be their names." "Gakupo, I need to see them, I know them." "Why?" "...they're my older siblings." "You never told me you had siblings, Piko. Well, i guess it'll be okay..." he said, I get up slowly. I was slower now because of me being pregnant, the kids wore me out easily.

When we entered the room, I immediately saw Rin crying again," Rin!" I said, going over to her and trying to comfort her," P-Piko..Why are you in here...?!" "You'll find out later, just..don't cry, ok?" I replied, I saw Dell watching me," Hey Haku, look, it's the one that doesn't belong in the Utatanes~" "Oh, Apparently it is~ Hi, Pikaaaaa~" Haku replied. I growled," It doesn't matter my eyes are unlike yours! How does eye color matter who does and doesn't belong to a certan family?!" and Rin hugged me as tight, yet as gently, as she could," Y-You know D-Dell and Ha-Haku..?" I sadly nod," They're my older siblings, the ones who let them sell me to the slave trades. I don't know how they got here, someone must have taken over the White region..." Dell looked at me, his red eyes were creeping me out," There is no White region any more. Purple region has taken it over." "Pu-Purple..?!" I said, looking at Gakupo for a moment. Dell nods," Yep, the region that 'Master' is from." Haku poked Dell," Dude, look at Piko. Don't you notice he's wearing 'Master' 's clothes, and looks.." I growl at Haku, as she smiles like a mad person," No wonder he's a disgrace to the Utatane line~! He's an it, and is probably gonna have a Purple region person's child~!" Haku said, Dell looked to her," Look at the girl he's hugging! He's in love with a Kagamine!" Rin growled," I'm the last Kagamine, baka." Dell laughed," What? I thought you had a twin brother." Rin held back sobs," I-I did, but one of your previous minions killed him! Luka,Teto, and Neru too! Then another one killed Kaito!" and both Dell and Haku laughed evilly," Yes. We did. But as I said, there is no more White region, little Kagamine~" "Stop calling her that!" I said, the twins laughed again. I was annoyed, but I still had to get answers. I smirked," Wait, weren't we three the only Utatanes left~? What were b**you**/b gonna do to keep the Utatane blood pure, hmm?" Rin looked at me and whispered," Are you trying to ask them about me and Len, or something?!" "No, I'm not." I whispered back. Dell and Haku looked at each other,and I kept the smirk on my face and looked to my older twin siblings," That's what I thought. You'd have no choice but to contaminate it, or you'd have to be with each other bi_**like that.**_/b " and they sigh," He's right." and Rin smiles a little, so does everyone else besides my brother and sister," A little payback for when you guys wouldn't listen to me. But it's true." and the two nod and sigh in defeat.

They go in a corner , Lashetta was there, but she moved over, and they sat. Dell looked to Lashetta, and then to Rin," I thought you said you were the last Kagamine?" "She's not a Kagamine. She's not even my daughter, she's Len's. Lashetta is a Kamui." and Haku looked at Lashetta, and back to Rin,"How is she a Kamui? She doesn't have purple hair, that qualifies her as a Kagamine." and Rin growled," She is a Kamui! Seriously!" I speak up at my siblings," Hey, think about this. What if one of my kids have a mix between white-ish gray and purple hair? Would he or she be a Utatane or a Kamui?" both said Kamui," See what i mean? He or she would be a Kamui, though resembling a Utatane. That goes for Lashetta, because she has Kamui and Kagamine in her, but she's a Kamui." And the twins sigh. Rin whispers in my ear," Thank goodness they don't know about Teshi..she's actually a Kagamine..I'm still kinda lying to them.." Dell somehow heard her," Who's this little 'Teshi' you're talking about, Rin?" and this time, Miku and Gumi agreed. Rin hid herself a little," T-Teshi is Lashetta's cousin.." and I look at Rin," What are we gonna do, they want to see her now." Rin looked at me," We have no choice, unless Teshi's not feeling well again.." and I nodded," But who's gonna get her?" That was an important question. Only Gakupo knew about Teshi's room besides Rin and myself. Neither of us could, so it was left to Gakupo, who she was scared of. Rin looks to him," Master, you have to get Teshi, if she's not sick." "Why can't you get her?" Gakupo said blankly. I wondered that, but then I realised that Rin was scared. She was scared someone would hurt her, or push her down the stairs. I stand up," I'll get her, Rin." "Piko! Don't do that!" Rin and Gakupo said at the same time. I shake my head no," I know I have more to lose than Rin might, but I'm not scared." and I walk out of the room, no one trying to stop me.

As I walked, I was careful and slow. Well, more slow than careful. I pulled the rope that brought the stairs to Teshi's room down, and then I walked up. I heard the girl singing the song I had sang to her once, and I watched her, then spoke up,"Hey Teshi?" I say. The young girl turns to me," Piko! Hi!" I smile," Hey, wanna come downstairs? You kinda have to, my brother and sister are bothering your mother, and she has no choice but to show you." and Teshi's eyes lit up like a candle at night," Really? I get to go downstairs?! Yay! Okay, Piko!" Teshi said, I smiled. I walked with Teshi back into the room, where she and I sat by Rin. Dell looked at her," Hmph. Let me guess, 'Teshi' is a Kagamine." Rin nodded," Yes, in fact, she is. I kept her hidden successfully for three years. Like, a little before Lashetta was born." Lashetta looked at Teshi, and smiled. The two cousins were eventually playing with each other. Dell looked at Rin,"So you kept it pure, but she's the child of you and your b**brother!**/b You love him like that? How disgusting." Rin growled," I did love him like that, but not long. I'm unsure why I even loved him like that, but that doesn't matter now." Rin said.

I was getting annoyed from this talk, and looked to Gakupo,as a signal i wanted to leave. He motioned for me to come on, and then I left, but not before slapping my older siblings with my tail when Gakupo wasn't looking. Once back in our room, I layed down," That was annoying..and it made me feel a little bad for nearly everyone. Rin didn't want to talk about Teshi, but Dell and Haku insisted. Miku and Gumi were a little lost in the conversation. I even kinda feel bad for my older siblings, but not that much." I said, Gakupo looking to me," I agree. It was none of their business about us,but they forced their knowledge. They didn't need to know about Teshi. But they forced their way in." And i sighed, putting my hand on my stomach for a moment. Gakupo smiled, then got onto the bed beside me. I looked to him," What're you doing?" "I wanted to be over beside you, is that okay?" I sighed," Yeah. I guess so." I was acting mean, though I really didn't want to. Mood swings..they're not the best things ever. I slightly jumped in surprise as I then felt Gakupo's hand on my stomach as well. I smiled as he rubbed it a little. He then looked to me," How many do you kinda think it might be?" I think. I remember what Kaito said. That it's twins at the least. I looked to him," Not sure...I only know it's twins at the least." and Gakupo smiled. I was a little confused until he said something," Well..I think i can already tell. I think it'll be three." And I look him in the eyes," How can you tell?" "I've somewhat learned how to tell. I did this with Kaito and Len as well. But they only had one, as you know. I can tell by movement i feel with my hand on your stomach." and I smile a little. I yawned a little, too. So, Kaito's range i_was_/i correct. Gakupo was only guessing, too. I thought for a moment," It'd be odd if one had purple hair, one had white, and one had a mix, haha~" "You never know, they may be like that~" We both giggled a bit.

Yet again, days got really uneventful. Girls fought a little, Akaito died, all normal. Until a month later. Miku's kid was born then, but I stayed in Gakupo and I's bedroom, I'd rather not see it. I hated to be hearing her screaming, it made me think I was closer to the slave room than I really was. I hummed the song I had made up, and I surprisingly slept through Miku's screaming. I woke up at night, where Gakupo was then sitting on the bed, watching me. I sit up slowly," H-Hey, Gakupo." He smiled at me," Hey. Seems you finally decided to wake up?" I giggled a little. "I don't know why I slept this long, haha~ All I know is I was in here and listening to the screaming,which was disturbing, I hummed the song I randomly made, and then I fell asleep." Gakupo smiled and kissed me on the cheek," And you were sleeping so soundly and innocently, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up~" I smile. Then, I could feel Gakupo putting his hand on my stomach again. I smiled as he rubbed it a little, it felt so good that I felt like going back to sleep again, but I had already slept too long. I then look to Gakupo," How's Miku and her kid..?" I asked. Gakupo smiled," They're okay. I think something weird happened one time..the kid's face resembles Luka a lot.." and I was surprised,"Well, sometimes, faces do change a little or a lot as a kid grows up, it might be like that." "Probably." I then remembered that Teshi and Lashetta might have been there. Gakupo noticed the look on my face," What's wrong?" "Just thinking about Teshi and Lashetta." "Don't worry, they weren't there. They came in here as you were asleep. Basically, they were like little guards around you." I smiled," That's good."

The next morning, Gakupo and I were both awake still. Breakfast was a little late that morning, though. At the table, everyone was there, including Miku! She was holding the little child in her arms. She saw me looking at her," What is it, Piko?" she asked in a calm, sweet voice. Different from her past sassy attitude that i used to know. I smile," Nothing, just looking at the kid." and she smiled as well. Rin was smiling as well," Piko," she said, I looked to her,"You probably knew Miku as a sassypants when you first came, but she's the complete opposite. She's probably the kindest one here." I nod. We all ate our breakfast, but then Miku said something to me," Hey Piko?" "What?" "I hope you and Master are good together, it seems that way." I nod. Miku smiled as she continued talking," and thanks for putting up with me when we met. I hope to get to know you better later on~!" "Same here, Miku." I smiled, and then returned to the bedroom, where I laid down, yawning. Gakupo smiled as he sat on the bed as well," You and Miku will probably get along really well later on. You both have really similar personalities that I personally feel will go together." he said, I nodded in agreement.

Rin's P.O.V.

I'm happy for Miku because of what had happened yesterday. I had overheard her talking to Piko, but it made me happy. It proved to me that she was not at all a sassypants anymore. Once everyone sat in the room, Miku sat next to me," Hey Rin." "Oh, Hey Miku!" I replied. Miku was holding her kid, who was currently asleep,"Rin, how come Piko...you know what I mean." I shrugged," I don't know. I'm happy, though. And you were right that first time, he was in love with me at first sight. But I also was." Miku nods," I knew. That's..oh wait, never mind.." I look at Miku, and then get what she was trying to avoid saying," Miku! Why did you say anything about that?! I can't believe you! Baka! Baka!" I was upset and crying. This apparently had woken the kid up,she was now crying. Miku was trying to calm her down," Shh..Shh Melannie...It's alright..Shh.." So, Miku had named the child Melannie? Not that I cared at the moment. I raised my fist to punch Miku, but I felt a hand grab me, I turned around to see it was Dell. I growled," Let me go, baka! I don't even care if you're Piko's brother or not!" "Rin, calm down." he told me, I only growled. Then, I heard a voice in the air. i"_Rin, please calm down..our daughter doesn't need to see this..please.."_/i I heard, I quit struggling, then felt more tears fall from my eyes. "Len.." I muttered, then just cried. Dell hugged me softly for some comfort, but I couldn't help but cry. That was Len's voice that said that, I swear it was.

Normal P.O.V.

As previous, nothing happened much. Until 3 months later. Both Rin and Piko were 9 months, and could have the child,or children in Piko's case, any day. No one expected that they would have the kids on the same day, but they did. And at the same time. Gakupo had to situate the ones to assist if needed with Rin, and with Piko. He knew he had to be with Piko, and then made Haku and Dell with him for Piko, dispite the fact the three didn't exactly get along. Gumi and Miku were the assistance for Rin. It was uneven, but this was because Rin was probably only having one, Piko was having at least three.

With Piko, it wasn't going really fast, and Haku was a little disgusted, but it was going. "Nngh..!" Piko said, pushing again. A little while later, the first one was born. The first was a little boy, and seemed to have white hair, out of whatever he had. It took a long time before the second one came, another boy, but this one had purple hair, easy to notice. "G..Gakupo.." Piko said weakly, looking to him. "Yes?" "I-I don't think i can go an-any longer..the third one might not make it.." and Gakupo tried to comfort the white-haired male a little," You can do it.." and Piko nodded," I...I hope so.." Dell was smiling to his little brother, half from force, half supportive. Piko weakly pushed a few more times, and the final one was born. The final one was a boy as well, like his brothers, but his hair color couldn't be able to be recognized. Piko looked to Gakupo again, Gakupo was smiling," You were great, Piko.." Piko weakly nodded," I know..." He was extremely weak, barely able to talk,but he did his best," N..Naishi..white." Gakupo was a bit confused, but then Piko spoke again," Kenta...unknown." Gakupo was getting more confused, as Piko finally finished the sentence," Gaku...Gakuya...purple." Piko smiled, but slowly fell asleep, he was too weak, and had wasted his energy on telling Gakupo something that had confused him. Dell looked to Gakupo," I think he was trying to name them." Gakupo thought," But was he giving me clues or something?" "Yeah. When he said the colors, I'm pretty sure he meant hair color. Because one has white, one has an unknown color, and another has purple hair." Gakupo thought," Okay..so. His clues he tried hinting was 'Naishi white', 'Kenta unknown', and 'Gakuya purple'." Dell nodded. Haku got into the conversation for a moment, but was instantly quieted by Dell talking,"By what I could tell, Piko was trying to say that the first born is to be named Naishi, the last one to be named Kenta, and the middle one...Gakuya." Gakupo nodded," I agree, but i somewhat find one name a little similar to something." Haku laughed a little,"Maybe he was trying to name one after you? Because, none are similar to his name." And Gakupo immediately got it," Yeah, he was!" Dell and Haku smiled a little. i_How did I not notice?!_/i Gakupo thought, i_He was naming the purple-haired one after me. Both mine and the name he said begin with Gaku._/i and then Gakupo got up. Dell looked to him," Master? Where are you going?" He looked to the silver-haired male," To check on Rin. You two better not hurt Piko, or the triplets. If he wakes up, which i doubt, tell him I'm with Rin for the moment. And if you do hurt Piko or the triplets, You will not like it. Got me?" Both nodded.

Once Gakupo made it into the room Rin,Gumi, and Miku were, he could see Rin was awake," Hi Master.." she said, Gakupo smiling," Hey Rin." "How's Piko..?" "He's resting." Miku looked over," How many did he have?" "Three." Gumi slightly gasped in astonishment," Woah, three?! No wonder he's resting.." Gakupo nodded," But Dell,Haku, and I think he used his energy to try to name them before he fell asleep. He only said a name and color." Rin smiled," I'm going to wait for Piko to wake up and get over this all before I name mine..I want him to help name him.." Gakupo smiled," I'm thinking on that, too. But I do kinda like the names he tried to choose." Miku was curious," What'd he say?" "Well, he said six words, seven if you count a stammering on one, in total. 'Naishi white', 'Kenta unknown', and 'Gakuya purple'. I think he was hinting to me, which Dell noticed as well." Rin nodded," He was. But..does that mean that one of them had white, one had purple, and one possibly had in-between?" Gakupo nods. Rin looks to the little child in her arms," Mine has my hair color..but resembles Piko more than me, in a way. He has the tail, too." Gakupo looked over to Rin," I noticed the purple-haired one was like that too." Rin smiled," So, it's kinda even. All four are brothers, and two have a tail, two don't." "As far as i know, you're right!"

About two weeks had passed until Piko woke up. Gakupo could hear him moan a little from waking up, and he smiled," Hey Piko." Piko smiled," Hey Gakupo..how are the triplets..?" Gakupo smiled," They're alright. I just finished feeding them." "Oh, okay. Did you get what I tried to say before I passed out?" "Sorta-kinda. Were you trying to say that the white haired one should be named Naishi, the lavender haired one be named Kenta, and the purple one be named Gakuya?" Piko nodded," Yeah. I think you should have noticed i was naming Gakuya after you~" Gakupo nods and smiles," Yep, I did. How are you feeling?" "Pretty much normal." "Okay then. Do you feel like going to see Rin in a little while?" "Sure~ She had hers the same day as me, didn't she?" Gakupo nodded," She's been waiting to name him until you woke up and felt normal again. I have a feeling she's worried." Piko nods.

Piko's P.O.V.

Well, of course I felt pretty much normal, I had a two-week pass out, like i had after that shooting. And to think my three newborn children were with me in the room, I was happy. I yawned and got off of the bed, putting my other clothes on, and walked over to where the triplets were. I looked to Gakuya, the one child that I was pretty sure was the reason Gakupo kept me here. I noticed he had a tail like me, I smiled. Gakupo hugged me slightly," Do you want to go to see Rin now?" "Yeah..I'm a little excited, but it's okay." Gakupo smiled," Let's go over there, then~"

Once we were in the room, we stayed quiet, as to surprise everyone. Once they saw me there, Rin came over to me and hugged me," Piko!" she said. I was as excited as she was, but hid that fact," Hey told me what you said~" Rin smiled," Come over here, he's sleeping for now." and we both walked over as she picked the child off of the couch and held him, accidentally waking him up. We sat down, and I looked at him. "Hehe, he has a tail, too~" I said, Rin giggling," Yeah,he does~" I looked to him, then thought of names. I was fairly good with names, as I had shown Gakupo that one time. "Lorio." and Rin looked to me," I like it. It fits him.." and we both smiled. Gakupo looked to me,I looked to him, then back to Rin," One sec." I said, going to Gakupo. He looked to me," Do you want them to see the triplets yet, or do you want to wait?" "Now's fine." Gakupo nodded, then left for a moment. I went back to Rin,who was a little confused," What were you two talking about?" I smile," You'll see." Miku spoke up," The triplets?" I nod. Dell smiled a little when he looked to me," You still don't fit with us, but I'll say you're stronger. No matter if you look weak or not." Haku nods in agreement. I smile," Thanks,you two." I heard Gakupo ouside, so i got up and went to help him out. I picked Kenta from his hands, and we both came in a moment. All of the girls, including Rin, all went "Aww" at them. Dell and Haku moved out of their way. Rin looked at Kenta, who was awake. Rin was smiling," So he's the one who had the mix?" I nod," Naishi has the white hair, Gakuya, hence his name similar to Master's, has the purple." I look over to see Miku holding Gakuya, then I look back to Rin," Gakuya is like Lorio, he has a tail, too." We all talked about the kids as they all slept and did random things that babies do.

~*~*4 year timeskip*~*~

I had to look after all of the kids today, because the others had to go to the store, besides Miku and I. I watched as Gakuya and Lorio got their tails tangled together, and as Teshi,Lashetta,Naishi, and Kenta played a little rough. Goro was with Melannie, talking. There were two more kids there, Lumi, who had green-yellow hair and two eye colors, and Yemi, who had yellow hair and green eyes. Miku and I had our hands full, taking care of 10 kids, but we all managed.

Piko x Gakupo- Slave and Master

THE END


End file.
